Audience measurement of media (e.g., broadcast television and/or radio content or advertisements, stored audio and/or video played back from a memory such as a digital video recorder or a digital video disc, a webpage, audio and/or video presented (e.g., streamed) via the Internet, video games, etc.) often involves collection of media identifying data (e.g., signature(s), fingerprint(s), code(s), tuned channel identification information, time of exposure information, etc.) and people data (e.g., user identifiers, demographic data associated with audience members, etc.). The media identifying data and the people data can be combined to generate, for example, media exposure data indicative of amount(s) and/or type(s) of people that were exposed to specific piece(s) of media.